AUG
$3500 |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 600 RPM 666 RPM/429 RPM (Scoped) |weightloaded = 4.09 kg |projectileweight = 4 g |muzzlevelocity = 2900 |muzzleenergy = 1570 J |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.3 seconds 3.8 seconds |counterpart = SG 552 SG 553 |Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 220 150 (scoped) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 28 |Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) |Accuraterange = 16 m (not scoped in) |Armorpenetration = 90% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Rangemodifier = 0.96 0.98 |Hotkey = B-4-4 CT |Entity = weapon_aug |Water = Yes |Game = |Magazine_cost = $60 }} The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the Krieg 552 (before Global Offensive) and SG 553 in Global Offensive. Overview The AUG (German: Armee Universal Gewehr; "universal army rifle") is an Austrian bullpup assault rifle manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher. It was designed in 1977, and adopted as the new standard-issue rifle of the Austrian military in 1978. At the time, it was notable for having a futuristic appearance. Before Global Offensive, the AUG modeled in game is the Steyr AUG A1, an older version. In Global Offensive, the weapon is modeled after the newer Steyr AUG A3. In game, the AUG is a CT-exclusive assault rifle, and the most expensive assault rifle for CTs at $3500/$3300 (in CS:GO). It is equipped with a low power scope for medium range engagement. The player can enter the scope by using secondary fire. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again after scoped in or switches weapons. The AUG has an average rate of fire - on par with the AK-47 and M4A1-S - and deals moderate damage. In Global Offensive, the AUG is able to instantly kill a full health helmet-wearing player with one headshot at point blank range. However, because the damage is 100 flat, any additional range will cause damage dropoff and make the feat impossible. The AUG has good accuracy and moderately strong recoil. It has the highest first shot accuracy out of all assault rifles when scoped in. Recoil is strong when fired full-auto (when unscoped), but the first few shots have controllable recoil so firing in bursts of 3 is viable. The AUG has a long reload time and is moderately heavy. In games prior to Global Offensive, using the scope provides a 1.5x zoom towards the crosshair, but lowers the rate of fire and increases the recoil. In Global Offensive, while scoped in, the player's view is zoomed by 3x, the recoil is lowered significantly, accuracy is increased, there is no longer a fire rate penalty, and the player's movement speed is reduced considerably. The scope now also provides a HUD overlay of the scope, including an aiming reticle, giving the impression of the player actually aiming down the scope. Whilst using the scope spraying for an extended burst causes the scope dot to gradually disappear. It is highly popular with newer players due to its easy-to-learn "scope and shoot" policy. In competitive matches, it is used alongside the M4s due to its accuracy and damage, despite its higher price and longer reload times. Properties Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. Since an opponent with a sniper rifle still has an advantage at long range, it's advised to camp at medium to close ranges with the AUG. * Use the weapon's zoom to increase the accuracy of the weapon for opponents at a distance. * It is not recommended to use the zoom at close range, as it decreases the peripheral vision, movement speed and firing rate (in older games). Additionally, firing while zoomed in will cause more visual shake, making it more difficult to track targets at close ranges. * In earlier games, due to the reduced rate of fire, it is recommended to go for a headshot or aim at the chest or neck when zoomed in. * In Global Offensive, because using the scope drastically reduces the recoil, it is actually viable to spray while aiming down the scope, due to the ease of compensating the recoil. * When using the optics, take advantage of cover and remain unexposed to be a harder target to hit or ambush, especially at mid-range. * With the small level of zoom, it's possible to use the AUG as a replacement automatic sniper rifle (when the real auto sniper rifles are either banned by server rules or economically unviable) for long range use by firing in short bursts. The AUG is not a true replacement however, as the auto snipers have significantly higher damage. * In Global Offensive, the AUG inflicts slightly less damage than any other assault rifles against unarmored targets, but the good armor penetration makes the AUG the only CT-exclusive assault rifle that can kill with 1 headshot even with helmet equipped (only at close ranges, approximately 200 units or less). * Spraying bullets is not always recommended unless at very close range as the AUG has rather strong recoil (outside of when aiming down the scope in Global Offensive). * Compared to the SG 552, the AUG has better accuracy and lower spread, but it also has lower damage and longer reload time. This makes the AUG less suitable for users that spray bullets so it is recommended to burst-fire and aim accurately to counter SG 552 users. * Reload strategically, as the AUG's reload time is considerably long (especially in Source and Global Offensive, where its reload time is the longest among rifles). *Adjustments to the AUG to bring its utility more in line with other rifles. *Slightly reduced rate of fire from 666 RPM to 600 RPM. *Reduced accuracy while unscoped. ; *Now that players have had an opportunity to learn to love the AUG, returning the weapon to its original price of $3300. ; *AUG price reduced to $3150 ; *Increased fidelity and reduced distortion in fire sounds for Famas, Galil, Aug, SG553, M4A4, M4A1-S, unsilenced M4A1-S, and AK47. ; *Scope dot no longer fades too quickly during online play. *Scope dot is slightly more visible against bright backgrounds. *Scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. ; *Aug and SG 553 scope modes now correctly respect players’ zoomed mouse sensitivity settings. ; Weapon adjustments based on data collected: *Increased Aug recoil *Reduced Aug rate of fire *Reduced Aug and Sg553 scoped run speeds *Improved scope visuals for Aug and Sg553. *Aug now has a new firing sound. ; Weapon balance has been adjusted: *Improved Sg553 and AUG rates of fire. *Improved Sg553 and AUG scoped control ( reduced inaccuracy and recoil ). ; * Additional minor buffs to the Aug and Sig. ; - Further adjustments to the AUG/SG553. ; *Tuned the AUG and SG553 to function more effectively as a rifle/sniper hybrid.}} Appearances Condition Zero= The following bots use the Bullpup as their main weapon: *Jake: Cost 4 *Duke: Cost 5 |-|Deleted Scenes= The Bullpup appears in the following missions: *Counter Terrorist Training: Provided at the shooting range to demonstrate its alternate fire. Can also be seen behind the weapons counter. *Motorcade Assault: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Hankagai: The player starts the level with the weapon. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Bugs * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and can be seen through. ** When pulling the bolt back, the bolt actually floats above where it's supposed to be. *Also, in Counter-Strike: Source, the magazine doesn’t make it into the gun before the player “slaps” the magazine to secure it in the gun, which is not a problem in the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games. Trivia * The HUD in Counter-Strike: Source incorrectly lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when in fact it is coded to use 5.56x45mm. * In all titles prior to Global Offensive, the AUG was known as the Bullpup. Bullpup refers to a firearm design where its action and magazine are behind its trigger, which the AUG is designed as. The P90 and FAMAS are technically also bullpup weapons. * The optic used for the AUG A1 in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source is called the Swarovski scope, a traditional scope for the AUG A1 and acts as carrying handle. In Global Offensive, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight). * In Global Offensive, the AUG is modeled with a 42 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. ** The AUG in real life uses a transparent magazine that shows remaining rounds; however the magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may have been implemented to reduce memory, similar to the UMP-45, Krieg 552, Krieg 550 Commando, P90, and M249. * Before the update, the rate of fire would be halved while scoped in, to about 360 rpm. After the update, it was changed to 666 RPM. * In the update in Global Offensive, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair (identical to sniper scopes) to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update in which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. ** However, when , and is set to 0 makes green dot while using zoom for Aug. External links *Steyr AUG at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons